


大将军遇上了小御医（一）

by ichinever



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom, 祯驰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichinever/pseuds/ichinever
Summary: 班师回朝的大将军遇上了单纯善良的小御医......
Kudos: 1





	大将军遇上了小御医（一）

"报！"  
“好！好好好，众卿随朕前去迎接。”  
“是！”  
“来了！来了！快看！”  
“是赵将军！赵将军打胜仗回来了！”  
“赵将军又打胜仗了！”  
“不愧为当今圣上的侄儿，元国最厉害的将军！”  
“是啊是啊，有赵将军在，那些蛮子可不敢轻易欺负咱们元国！”

…

街道两旁人群熙熙攘攘，官兵站立在两侧防着不慎，百姓个个伸长了脖子望向城门口，欲一睹风采。  
只见一身着盔甲，手持长枪的少年骑着马翩翩而来，一头长发垂在身后，仅以一素色发带束之。银制面具遮住了上半边脸，露出一双幽黑的眸子，教人看不清神情。少年左右不过二十，许是穿着盔甲，倒是平添了几分沉稳。  
队伍徐徐前行，终是到了圣上跟前。

少年动作利落，一个翻身下马，上前几步，手握长枪单膝下跪，“臣赵祯，参加皇上。”  
“快起来。”  
“谢皇上。”  
“来，让皇叔好好看看，两年不见，高了，瘦了，在边关受了不少苦吧。”  
“不苦不苦，侄儿在边关好着呢，嘿嘿。”  
“你啊…”  
“皇上，赵将军一路辛苦，宫里已摆好了洗尘宴，还是先请回宫叙旧不迟。”  
“白大人说的极是，倒是朕心急了。军营已备好美酒佳肴，赏赐亦已派人送至。天色尚早，祯，你安排好众将士稍作整修，晚上进宫便是。白卿家，你俩多年不见，许是有许多话说，留下便可。”  
“多谢皇上！”  
“起驾回宫。”  
“恭送皇上。”  
待圣驾离去，赵将军安排好众将士回军营，便骑马与白大人一道回了将军府。  
门口早已迎了一众丫鬟小厮。  
“参加将军、白大人。”  
“快起来，不必多礼”  
“少爷，可算盼着您回来了，叫老奴好等啊！”  
“蒙叔，这些年辛苦了。”  
“不苦不苦，少爷平安便好，平安便好。”  
将军府管家赵蒙，自幼看着小世子长大。老将军与夫人走得早，留小世子一独子。年纪轻轻继承老将军之位，不过十五六岁便上阵杀敌。每每归来，身上总归多了几条伤痕。若是小世子有个三长两短，这将军府一脉便是断了，可如何是好？  
“老白，走。”

三月里，通往前厅的沿廊两边，花花草草抽了嫩芽，错落有致，若是过个个把月，想必这花开得极美。  
众人沿着蜿蜒的走廊步入前厅，偏厅通着走廊直达后院，赵将军挥挥手屏退众人，招呼着白大人往后院走去。  
将军夫人生前身子不太好极少外出，倒是喜爱花草，老将军便吩咐人在后院池子边葺了个亭子，本是光秃秃的小路两边种满了老将军四处挪来的花花草草，一路蜿蜒至厢房。  
说实在的，谈不上多好看，老将军觉着这花好看，便让人挪了种植在此处，左右不过腰际高，叫的上名字的，叫不上名字的，真真应了那句“百花齐放，争相斗艳”。倘若文人雅士叫了，必是嚷嚷着“这人怎如此不谙文雅之道”、“真真可惜了”。  
外人作何感想不知，只知将军夫人是极其喜爱，有空便在家打理着后院老将军挪来的花草，照顾得极好。  
可惜了六年前老将军战死沙场，夫人伤心过度郁郁寡欢，不久也跟着去了，彼时将军府乱成一团。  
朝堂之外，不少外族伺机入侵边关，朝堂之内，不少人盯着老将军手中虎符。  
亏着圣上雷霆万钧，连着包丞相、白大人、展大人一系，收了虎符交给小世子，小世子匆匆继位，挂帅上了战场。  
小世子颇有老将军风范，英勇善战，计谋远虑，稳定了军心，连连打了胜仗传回京城，至此，声名鹊起，得封为抚定大将军，官拜三品，朝中本有异议之人渐渐收了声。  
小世子临走之际遣散了不少人，本以为这后院荒废了不少，如今看来，倒是与记忆中一般无异。

“啧啧老赵，我本以为你遣散下人，多年未归，这将军府已破落不堪，如今看来，有过之而无不及。”  
“母亲生前喜爱这园子，若非万不得已，我亦不愿荒废了它。亏了昔日皇叔多加照拂，这府邸才得以留了下来。”  
“听闻圣上本欲为你选个新府邸作为将军府？”  
“嗯，皇叔有此打算，不过我拒绝了，此处挺好。”  
班师回朝之前，皇叔确实亲笔御书提起过此事，赵将军舍不得旧府邸，便也作罢。皇叔派人将旧府邸彻底修葺了一番，如今看着有了将军府的气派。  
“后院没人，你那破面具赶紧摘下来，不嫌硌得慌。”  
“…”  
赵将军抬手摘了银色面具，露出一张极为俊美的脸，五官艳丽，眸子幽黑，透着几分冷淡，嘴边噙着一摸淡淡的微笑，平添了几分柔和，彰显着此刻心情甚好，不知道的，以为是哪个倾国倾城的美人儿。  
白大人托着下巴细细打量着赵将军，“哎我说老赵，边疆几年，怎么没见你搞得皮糙肉厚，还跟小时候似的看着像个小美人呢？”，白大人叹了口气，“猫儿前段时间还说，你是否成了那左副将这般威武雄壮，他要失望了，诶~”  
“…”

这人跟展昭待久了，嘴皮子倒是利索多了。  
三人自小一块长大，总有人问自个儿是哪家的小姑娘，生的这般好看，后来大了点，总有人派了小厮前来问，小姐可否愿一同与我家公子用膳，这二人便在一旁偷偷笑着看好戏。  
如果有人问后续，那就是赵世子冷着一张脸，将小厮揍了一顿扔了回去，绕是如此，总有些不死心之人，赵世子索性出门戴了面具，杜绝些许麻烦。  
久而久之，京城公子哥之中有了些许流言，有人说赵世子因生得丑陋，不敢以真面目示人；又据闻赵世子本生得极美，因在战场上受了伤，脸上留了伤痕，故以面具示之，种种说法甚嚣尘上。  
虽是如此，自老将军在世之时，说亲之人络绎不绝，皆被老将军直截了当拒绝，儿子喜欢的才是最重要的。

两人走向书房。  
“对了，猫儿托我给你的请帖，拿着。”  
“下个月成婚？”  
“嗯。”  
“恭喜。”  
“谢谢。大哥去年也成婚了，什么时候能收到你的请帖？”  
“我可没有一个自小黏乎在一起的青梅竹马…”  
“…”

大哥和公孙大哥，他和猫儿，自小便在一起，青梅竹马，感情水到渠成，还真别说，他们成双成对，郎情郎意，咱小世子还在被追着问这是哪家的俏丽小姐？

“如此…我将我小堂弟介绍给你可好？”  
“不必。”  
“哎哎，别急着拒绝，我小堂弟乃白御医之子，师承其父，医术高明，心地善良…”白大人口若悬河，未有停下之意。  
“…”  
这人昔日，也有这般聒噪？  
“停，拿着。”  
“我还没说完…诶…什么东西？”

赵将军扔给白大人一包袱，“祝贺你们下月大婚。先别打开，这可是我在边疆之时，花了重金求来的，大婚之日你便知用处。”  
用？还是大婚之日用？  
瞧着赵将军露出颇有深意的笑，直觉…应当是个好东西…

“眼下时辰，猫儿应已去了白府，你好生休息，我先回府了。”  
“好。”

与此同时，白府。  
“驰驰！”  
“展哥哥！你回来了？”  
“嗯，太医院忙完了？”  
“今日无事，爹爹便让我先行回来，待晚上与二哥展哥哥一道进宫。”  
“又去后院种草药了？瞧这一身泥。”  
“嘿嘿…”  
“小白呢？”  
“二哥还未回。”  
“先把这身衣服换了，小白回来我们便进宫。”  
“嗯…”

两人说着走向后院，浑身脏兮兮的少年，五官略带稚嫩，说话软软的，颇为可爱。  
身旁是一身穿深蓝锦袍流云暗底花纹的俊秀少年，五官柔和，眉眼带笑，温润如玉。

“驰驰，听说前些日子，李员外派媒人三番四次上门，为他小女儿说亲？”  
“嗯”，白小御医撇撇嘴，“我在药堂开诊，正巧他女儿过来瞧病…”

大抵如话本子上所说，李员外家小女儿得了怪病，四处求医，偶然得知京城中白大夫医术高明，便举家来了京城寻到了白大夫。  
又如话本子上所说，半年之久，李员外小女儿身子痊愈。日子一久，员外小女儿便喜欢上了给她看病的年轻大夫。  
倘若按话本子演绎，年轻大夫也渐渐喜欢上了员外小女儿，应当是有情人终成眷属。

“展哥哥，我不喜欢她。”  
“哦？为何？听闻李员外小女儿生得漂亮，蕙质兰心，瞧着三婶挺喜欢她…”  
“…”白小御医又是撇撇嘴，“我不觉得她好看…而且我也不喜欢她…真不喜欢…”越说越小声…  
“噗嗤~”，展大人笑出了声，“好好好，不喜欢就不喜欢，跟三婶说清楚就好了，三婶不是不讲理之人，让她下回干脆拒绝了，驰驰喜欢谁便娶谁。”  
“嗯，谢谢展哥哥，啊不，谢谢二婶~”  
“…”


End file.
